


999

by OpalStone



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalStone/pseuds/OpalStone
Summary: Let's see who gets to 1000 first





	999

Jihoonie and Seungcheol were fate's worst nightmare and best friend.

They had been together through pre-pubescence, through high school, through some of the greatest moments of their lives.

And funnily enough, Carats were fate's worst nightmare too. Because they were tireless and passionate and steadfast, they ensured that these soulmates never had to worry if their future led them to be together or apart.

In return, the pair was eternally grateful and worked fastidiously so the Carats always felt appreciated.

And so, the three, Seungcheol and Jihoon and Carats, would be together forever.


End file.
